Sharing of a telecommunication device by multiple operators exists on both a wireless and a wired network, which is described in the following from the two aspects of a shared wireless network and wired network.
On a shared wireless network, for example, in a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), the UMTS terrestrial radio access network (UTRAN) may connect to core network (CN) devices of multiple operators concurrently. In this manner, the UTRAN is shared by multiple operators. The UTRAN allocates a unique network resource identifier (NRI) to each connected CN device. The NRI is reported when a user terminal makes a call. The UTRAN then routes, according to the NRI, the user terminal call to the CN device corresponding to the NRI. The operator corresponding to the CN device charges for the calls and effectively controls the call services. Therefore, it is possible for the user terminal to access the UTRAN over the carrier provided by other operators instead of the carrier provided by the operator servicing the user terminal.
In another prior art, a base station controller (BSC) of a shared wireless access network resolves an operator identity a ccording to the international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) of a user terminal, and routes the user terminal call to the CN device servicing the user terminal. The operator using the CN device charges for the calls and effectively controls the call services. Therefore, it is possible for a user terminal to access to the shared wireless CN over the carrier provided by another operator instead of the carrier provided by the operator servicing the user terminal.
The prior art has the following problem: The user terminal may access the shared wireless network over the carrier provided by other operators, occupying the dedicated carrier resources of other operators. However, other operators cannot supervise this situation, and therefore they fail to charge for the call or effectively control the call services.
On a shared wired network, port resources may be the dedicated resources deployed by operators, for example, a telecommunication access device shared by multiple operators, that is, a broadband remote access server (BRAS), an asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL) port deployed in a public place, or a wireless local area network (WLAN) port. Deployment of such resources requires high costs. The prior art has such a problem: The user terminal selects an operator network according to a user account when accessing services through these ports. As a result, the operators who deploy these ports fail to effectively control the call services.
It can be seen from the preceding description that, in the prior art, the user terminal can access a shared network through dedicated resources of other operators regardless of whether the shared network is a wireless network or a wired network. However, the operators who have these dedicated resources cannot effectively control the call services.